Rubis's Sister
by Moo Straberry
Summary: Okay, the title explains it all! This is a very, very, very weird idea but I think it's funny (for all that matters). R


Okay, this fic is sorta strange and Mars gets a little outta character near the end, heh heh. *someone else* A little?!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay! I confess, I don't own Sailor Moon, (boo-hoo) But I do own Ruby so don't steal her!!!  
  
Rubis fighting scouts  
Rubius: Ha Ha ha ha! Victory will be mine!  
Smars: Oh yeah? Mars Fire Ignite!  
SJup: Jupiter thunder crash!  
Smerc: Shine Aqua Illusion!  
Svenus: Venus Crescent Beam Smash!  
Smoon: Moon Tiara Magic!  
Rubius: * dodges attacks* Catzi! Birdie! Avery! Prizma! Get out here!  
4 sisters: OK  
Avery: I'll take Venus  
Birdie: I'll take Mercury  
Catzi: I'll take Mars  
Prizma: Jupiter's mine!  
*All look at her*  
Prizma: you know what I mean  
Mars faces Catzi  
Smars: Mars Celestial Fire Surround!  
Catzi: Ahh! Watch it! That almost hit me!  
Smerc: Mercury Bubbles blast!  
Birdie: That almost hurt!  
Sjup: Supreme Thunder Crash!  
Prizma: whoa. Thanks a lot, sis. You made me battle the hardest one  
SVenus: Venus Love Chain encircle!  
Avery: Hey!  
Voice behind Rubius: Hey, Rubius. Why didn't you invite me to this party?  
Rubius: *sweatdrop* No. It can't be… is it…?  
Voice behind Rubis: It's me, Ruby!   
Rubius: Oh No  
Smoon: Rubius? You have a sister?   
Rubius goes red  
Rubius: No…. She's not a sister…. She is a maniac.   
Smoon: Why is she dressed like me?   
Rubius: She likes to impersonate people. 1 of the reasons she so annoying.   
Smars: She looks just like you Rubius.  
Rubius: (sweatdrop) don't remind me  
Prizma: It better not have been your sister I was dating  
Rubius: Heh heh heh. She has impersonated me before  
Prizma: What?!  
Ruby: My, it looks like your popular with women. Which is your girlfriend?   
Rubius: I don't have one anymore.  
Ruby: Hmmm. Could it be the blue haired one?  
Smerc: (sweatdrop) No Way  
Ruby: Or the Brunette?  
Sjup: Not a chance  
Ruby: Or the black-haired one?  
Smars: No way!  
Rubius: I'm outta here *runs off*  
Ruby: Well isn't he rude! First not inviting me to this little pow-wow and then leaving! *4 sisters and scouts leave* Well I guess it's a girl's night out! Come on girls! Let's…oh, where did you go? Hello! Anybody here? Hello! Don't leave me here all alone! Come on…  
*Ruby keeps talking to no one*   
  
::Rei's temple::  
  
Serena: I didn't know that Rubis had a sister!  
Ami: Neither did I, but this Ruby person could be bad news!  
Lita: Yeah. Like Rubis and the 4 sisters weren't enough, now we have to deal with his sister too!  
Rei: I don't know…Rubius didn't seem to like her much, I don't think that he would be able to stand it!  
Mina: And the 4 sisters didn't even seem to know who she was.  
Artimis: Could you back up a little bit? Since when dose Rubis have a sister? I'm lost.  
Mina: Well Artimis, we where battling Rubis, Catzi, Birdie, Avery and Prizma.  
Ami: And then we hear this voice behind Rubis…  
Lita: …and he sort of groans and gets this really annoyed look on his face.  
Rei: Then this girl comes out dressed just like sailor moon! And as if that wasn't bad enough…  
Serena: She starts guessing which of us is Rubis' girlfriend!  
*the scouts continue on to explain the rest of the battle in full detail*  
Mina: Got that Artimis? …Artimis? Hello!  
Artimis: snore  
Everyone except Artimis: *sweatdrop*  
Luna: Well it sounds to me like we have a new enemy!  
Scouts: Yep!  
Serena: We have to beat her! But first let's stop and get some ice cream.  
  
  
::where ever the 4 sisters handout::  
Prizma: Can you believe him?! I was dating his sister! I hate him!  
Avery: Now now Prizma. He didn't say that you had dated his sis, just that she had impersonated him before.  
Prizma: It's just as bad!  
Birdie: Maybe we should quit…  
Catzi: That's a great idea! That 'ill teach him.  
Avery: Yeah and we won't have to work for his stupid sister either!  
Prizma: What are we waiting for!  
*they run off*  
five hours later, somewhere in the negaverse  
Catzi: Ok, forget leaving. We can't even find our way out of the negaverse!  
Birdie: whose stupid idea was this anyway?  
Prizma, Avery, Catzi: YOURS!  
Birdie: Oh…oops!  
All: *giggle*  
Avery: One little glitch you guys.  
Prizma: What is that Avery?  
Avery: We can't get back.  
All: Uh oh  
A voice: Hiya! What are you girls doing here? Hey! Any of you seen Rubis?  
4 sisters: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *run away screaming*  
Voice: Wonder what's bugging them? *Ruby walks away*  
  
::Two days later::  
Scouts walking along, see Rubis, the usual, yada yada yada.  
SMoon: I'm Sailor moon! Champion of love and justice! And in the name of the moon I'll punish you!!!  
Prizma: Don't you get board of that? I mean you say it all the time, after awhile it gets old doesn't it?  
SMoon: Maybe you're right, I thought it was clever though!  
Birdie: It was clever but after awhile it got annoying.  
Smars: *mumbles* It's about time someone told her that…  
Smoon: What's that suppose to mean?!  
Catzi: Hello! If I was her I would say the same thing!  
Sjup: Same  
Svenus: Same  
Smerc: Same  
Birdie: Same  
Prizma: Same  
Avery: Same  
Smars: Same, wait a minute, you're talking about me right? And I am me, Wahoo! I am me!!! Yessssssss!!!!!!!  
Rubis: Um, Catzi? Birdie? Avery? Prizma? Hello! We're in a battle here! We're supposed to be fighting!  
Prizma: We are fighting!  
Catzi: Yea! We're arguing!  
Birdie: Us and the scouts…  
Avery: …against Sailor Moon.  
Annoying high voice behind Prizma: OH there you are Rubis! I've been looking for you since yesterday! The negaverse is too big!!! Oh, I see you girls aren't lost anymore. That's good.  
4 sisters: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Rubis: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Scouts: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Author: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wait a minute, I'm not in this story, Oops! *sweatdrop*  
*Every one runs off in different directions*  
Ruby: I wonder what's bothering them, huh.  
  
*********************************************  
Okay I'm ending this story here as part 1 be cause it is driving me nuts. Please R&R!!! Anything in now excepted, flames, Praise, Death Threats, anything. Watch for part two!!! ^-^  



End file.
